(1) Field of the Invention
The field of arts which the invention pertains includes the field of bicycle wheel bearings, particularly, with respect to a bicycle sealed bearing unit which can be utilized to mount sealed bearings on a bicycle having a one-piece crank.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional bicycles utilizing a one-piece crank normally are formed with non-sealed bearings. Where sealed bearings are desirous, it has been found that custom modification kits must be made for each bicycle. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 227,642 filed Jan. 23, 1981 there is described a sealed bearing unit for bicycles having multi-piece cranks. In such a bicycle design, the bearings used in the bicycle hub are removed and the bearing collar unit is machined to form fit in the wheel hub. Such a technique enables bicycles not having sealed bearing units to incorporate the sealed bearing units therein.
The present invention utilizes a sealed bearing kit for installing sealed bearing units on a bicycle having a one-piece crank. The sealed bearing unit is easily installed by removing the non-sealed bearing units from the bicycle and utilizing a specially designed inner race which is used to secure the sealed bearing unit to the bicycle wheel hub.